The Man Behind the Cloak
by Purple Feline
Summary: I'm always findign myself out in the middle of the night in the rain tracking down thieves and murders for GUN, but the man im tracking now seems so familiar. Complete


Just me. It always ended up being me, by myself, alone in the middle of the nigh, Rouge the bat. Somehow rain always seemed to find me, and pour down all over my face, making my make-up run. My mission this time was to find a badger who had stolen an important piece of artifact from a museum. Not really GUN's type but whatever, time to get down to business and put on the old charm. Let's see at… of course Club Rouge. What was with all the men coming to my bar whenever I had a mission to do. Oh well, better get on with it.

I open the door letting the smell of alcohol hit my face and run into my nostrils. I sighed nothing better than the smell of alcohol in the middle of the night. I looked over every face and every shoulder to find my target. There. Sitting with a man in a black cloak talking over what seemed to be a map. I smiled, to suckers to play with tonight. I walked over to their table and happily placed myself down ignoring the growls the badger gave me. I put on my drunk face and leant over towards the man in the cloak.

"Hey guys. What are you two talking about?" I said trying to make out the man's face that hid in the cloak. I could've sworn I saw a smirk in there.

"Nothing you need to worry about skank. Now get out of here!" The badger yelled.

I waved my finger in the air, smiling as the badger grew angrier.

"Now, now, no need to get angry hot stuff." That seemed to calm him down and a bit more interested. I was little worried about the guy in the cloak though, he hadn't said a word.

"Uhh… sir what do I do?" Asked the badger directing it towards the guy in the cloak.

I looked up at the hidden face and smiled.

He chuckled, "Just give me the map, and you can go home. I'll take care of this one."

I smirked, this was going to be easier than I thought. First he would take me up to one of the rooms, try to lay me, then I would steal the map, kick his butt and then get out of there. Simple as that. I purred trying to make it seem more realistic, "So how are you going to take care of me?"

Under the light I could see his mouth form into a smirk, why did that smirk seem so familiar?

"I don't know Miss Bat. How do you want me to?" His voice was pure and smooth, sending shivers down my spine. Snap out of it! I have to focus on getting that map. I looked up at him, why wouldn't he let me see his face?

"Why don't you take me up to one of those rooms up there and I'll show you how I want it done." I smirked and got off him, letting the lion follow the lamb as I headed up toward the stairs. I could hear him follow behind, he was already eager to do this. I came to a stop and lead him into a dark room.

"He we are." I said closing the door behind him. I heard him chuckle as he turned around and turned on the lights.

"So Miss Bat are you sure your just interested in me? Not this map?" He said holding up a rolled up piece of yellow paper. I held in my breath, still smiling, trying not to give away myself. I walked over to him, and put my hand on his that held the map. I gently took it away from his hand and pretended to throw it behind me.

"Now why would I be interested in that crumpled up piece of paper?" I said leaning my head towards his face. Pulling a pistol out of my left boot, ready to escape, I place the map in my right boot and was getting ready for my escape.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" And with those words he planted a passionate kiss on my lips, holding me close to him. I gasped, I totally did not see this coming. I quickly pulled away from him and stepped back holding the gun up to his face.

"Freeze!" I yelled feeling quite proud of myself for getting away from his seduction.

"Rouge do you honestly think that will stop me?" He replied.

I gasped, how did he know my name? I circled him keeping my on him and on my escape route. "Who are You?"

He chuckled, "I thought you would've known by now."

I tripped, big mistake. He took his chance and pounced holding me up against the wall. I struggled, I did everything I could to escape but I knew this mission would be my last and I wouldn't be able tell Shadow how much I love him. All could was cry, cry in front of my murderer, looking like a fool and baby. He seemed stunned and asked, "Why are you crying?"

I sniffed and glared at him, "Because I won't be able to tell the man I love how much I love him!"

He looked confused, "And who might you love?"

"Why would you care?"

"Well the least I can do is to tell the man you love him. So you don't have to come back like Casper." He said with a smirk.

I sighed, he was right it was the least he could do, "His name is Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog."

Now he paused and seemed to have a sad happy expression on his face, "Why do you love him?"

I sniffed again, "Because he was always there for me, he never cared about how I looked but how I acted. He saved me so many times and always came up with an excuse for it. But for some reason I always told myself was that he did it because he loved me." I started to cry again.

"Well, what a touching a story but I'm afraid I'm not going to tell him anymore."

I choked on my words, "Why?"

"Because he already knows." He took off his cloak and revealed his face to me. I gasped, it was Shadow. He was the man behind the cloak, the man that I would always love and cherish,

"Rouge. I love you to." And then he kissed me, I was shocked the man I was about to run away from was the man I didn't want to run away from. I kissed him back and broke the kiss, staring into his ruby red eyes. "Shadow you have no idea how much I love you."

He smirked, "Oh I can guess."

I chuckled, "You know I'm going to be needing that map."

He laughed and planted another kiss on my lips, "Rouge, that map that badger stole was actually a map to the Tears of Blood concert."

I growled and banged my head up against the wall exposing my neck to Shadow which eagerly agreed to kiss. I giggled, "I'm going to kill them, when I get back there."

Shadow chuckled up against my neck, making me shudder, "Oh, I'm not so sure about that."

I raised an eye-brow, "And why is that?"

He smirked, "Cause your going to be spending the night with me!"

I laughed as he threw me on the bed tickling me all over. Never have I been happier.


End file.
